La Casa Loud 2: Boogaloo Electrico
by TheGreatFennekin
Summary: Una pequeña historia del arbol familiar Loud, comenzando con Lincoln tratando de sobrevivir a una resaca y el resultado de no sacarla en el ultimo momento. Quizas acabe con los niños del pecado.


**Ey kepasopa. Ando ebria e hice esto.**

Nos encontramos en el barrio residencial de Royal Woods, en el estado de Michigan en los Estados Unidos de América. El sol se levanta con firmeza, los pájaros cantan, y los niños salen corriendo a jugar en las calles, aprovechando este hermoso día de verano.

Sin embargo, no todos parecen estar disfrutando de este pintoresco día. En una de las casas más desaliñadas, la casa Blanca número 1216 de la avenida Franklin, en un closet en el segundo piso, nos encontramos con un joven peliblanco de dieciséis años. ¿Su nombre? Lincoln Loud.

El joven Lincoln volvía en sí lentamente, sus ojos ajustándose a la luz que entraba en su habitación. Un olor a sudor y alcohol permeaba el ambiente, con un montón de ropa sucia esparcida por todo el lugar. Unas nauseas horrendas acompañaban el dolor de cabeza que aquejaba al adolescente. Todo el mundo con sus ruidos y luces parecían estar en su contra.

"Mierda… mi pinche cabeza me da vueltas. Puto Clyde, ¿qué carajos le puso al ponche?"

Lincoln se sienta en su cama lentamente, con una expresión de zombi en el rostro.

"Changos… me pregunto si Lisa tendrá algo para la garrotera… Un momento… ¿la polera de Lynn? Pinche escuincla, siempre dejando sus huevadas por ahí."

Lincoln se levanta en dirección a la habitación de Lisa, cuando al abrir la puerta se encuentra de plano con su hermana menor, Lucy, la niña gótica, quien le da el susto de su vida.

"¡AYY LA REPUTISIMA MADRE LUCY!

"También me da gusto verte hermano. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de ayer?

"Pués, recuerdo haber llegado, bebido unas copas con los chicos. Ah y Lynn me retó a ver quien podría tomar más vodka… y luego se hizo todo borroso."

"Suspiro… Bueno hermano, si piensas usar el baño tendrás que esperar. Lynn lleva desde hace horas."

"¿Horas? Vergas… cuanto pinche alcohol se tomó esta idiota."

Lincoln decidió aguantar el dolor de cabeza y se acercó al baño. Dentro podía escuchar a Lynn con arcadas.

"¿Lynn? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Lincoln? ¡N-no entres, estoy bien, tranquilo!"

El joven decidió entrar por la mala, usando una de las horquillas que Lola dejaba tirada por doquier para abrir la puerta (¡gracias Leni!). Dentro se encontró a Lynn vomitando en la taza del baño. La lámpara del baño brillando fuertemente.

"Ay vergas, pinche luz… ¿Lynn? ¿Necesitas que te sostenga el cabello?"

"…"

"Eh… ¿Tierra a Lynn? Cielos, cuánta mamada te metiste en el estómago…"

"S_nif_"

"¿Lynn? Tranquila escuincla, te ayudaré a limpiar esto. Luan no se enterará."

Lincoln se acercó a su hermana mayor, quien seguía hincada al lado de la taza. Esta lo abraza fuertemente y comienza a llorar.

"Cielos qué diablos sucedió anoche que estas así Lynn."

Entre sollozos Lynn se recompone y lo mira extrañada.

"¿Que no recuerdas hermano?"

"Pues… ¿no?"

Lynn lo agarra de los hombros y lo mira fijamente.

"Lincoln. Después de la fiesta de Clyde… tu y yo… pues… Hicimos el amor."

_THUD!_

#######

Luan, con lista en mano, caminaba por los pasillos del supermercado. Desde que Lori se fue a vivir con Bobby, Leni se fue a la universidad y Luna se peleó con sus padres, Luan acabo siendo la mayor de los hermanos en Royal Woods, efectivamente transformándose en la "Lori" del hogar Loud. El tener que ser conductora, cocinera, cuidadora y ama de casa le dejaba poco tiempo para sus antiguos hobbies de rutinas cómicas, y un año en terapia tras el pequeño incidente con Benny causó que dejara de lado sus preciadas bromas.

Aun así, Luan no se quejaba. Mantenía una vida saludable, amaba a sus hermanos y ayudaba a sus padres en cuanto podía. La vida le daba limones y ella hacía limonada. Por supuesto, esto era complicado con una bendición desarrollándose en su vientre.

Si bien Luan tuvo la suerte de tener un crecimiento tanto delante como detrás, gracias a los genes de su madre (Pobre Luna, al parecer salió más parecida a papá), tarde o temprano la gente, su familia, y en especial sus padres, notarían ese estomago cada semana más grande. Nadie sabía de su embarazo, de esa noche de pasión casual como varias otras que culminó en este accidente. Por supuesto ella no se echaría para atrás, ha podido vivir con 10 hermanos en casa, un bebé más no sería problema. ¿Pero el decirle a la familia? No es que no confiara en ellos… ¿pero ¿qué tal si la juzgan otra vez? Luan, la irresponsable que destruyo la casa, el auto, la reputación familiar (aunque eso no era difícil), a Benny… ¿y ahora esto? Ni siquiera sabía quién carajos era el padre.

"Ejem, ¿señorita?"

Su corriente de pensamiento fue detenida al notar que una de las guardias del local la había detenido. Por lo visto ya era hora de cerrar.

"Changos", pensó Luan, "Creo que necesito unas vacaciones."

Ya en el auto, Luan se preparaba para volver a casa con las compras de la semana. Ya que sus padres decidieron tener un tiempo a solas, ella quedó al mando del hogar. Esto la había ayudado a dejar de pensar en el bebé, enfocándose en evitar que la casa fuera destruida por sus hermanos. Ese Lincoln y Lynn podían estar más grandes, pero seguían siendo bastante revoltosos.

Eso le llevo a recordar la noche anterior. Ambos estaban bastante ebrios, y si bien ella no era como Lori, decidió que tendría una charla con los pequeños bebedores. Pero primero los dejaría descansar, de seguro despertarían con una fuerte resaca.

#######

"¿¡QUE ESTOY QUE!?"

Lincoln despertó en la habitación de Lisa, acompañado por la genio y una Lynn bastante agitada. La menor de ellos se acerca.

"Veo que ya eshtash deshpierto, hermano mayor. Bien, shupongo que ya recibishte las noticiash."

La pequeña genio hizo clic en un botón, abriendo una compuerta en el muro que expuso una pantalla, la cual encendió mostrando lo que parecía un escaneo abdominal.

"Efectivamente, Lynn eshta embarashada. Y tú, mi querido Lincoln, eresh el padre."

Esas palabras lo golpearon más fuerte que la vez que Lola le causó una contusión en la cabeza. Mientras Lisa le hablaba, Lincoln estaba ensimismado. ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿En que pinche momento quedó tan embriagado que tuvo sexo con su hermana? Y, es más, ¿la muy tarada había quedado embarazada? No… debía calmarse. La culpa no era de ella. De seguro la culpa era de él… Sus padres no estarían nada feliz cuando volvieran de las vacaciones.

"Lincoln… ¡Lincoln!"

¡Pam! Un zape por parte de Lisa lo despabila para enfocarse en ella.

"¡Oye! Hijo de la… Ay me quiero volver chango, no puedo creer que voy a ser padre de un pinche esperpento… Siento… siento que voy a-"

"Lincoln. Shé que puedesh eshtar ashushtado y confundido, pero es necesario que estés calmado. "

Lynn se levanta ofuscada y se acerca a ambos hermanos.

"Puta la weá Lisa, dile la verdad a Lincoln de una vez por todas. Esto ya no puede volverse más raro."

"Shi dejaran de actuar como eshtupidos podría hacerlo. Ejem. Hermano Lincoln. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que papá y mamá te contaron la historia de tu nacimiento?"

Lincoln pensó un momento.

"Pues… ¿sí?"

"Bueno, Linc. Esho fue una mentira. "

"¿O sea que no nací dentro del auto del presidente Bush?"

Lisa y Lynn se miraron confundidas.

"Cielos papá de verdad debe decir de estupideces… Bueno. Lisa nos contó a nosotras y… Ay no puedo Lisa. Tú dile."

La joven Lisa respira hondo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Lincoln… Hay algo que debesh shaber. Que debishte shaber hace mucho tiempo. Tú… Eresh adoptado."

El silencio se comió a la habitación. Parecía que el mundo se detenía. Lincoln apenas podía sentir fuerzas para mantenerse sentado en la cama.

"Bueno. Supongo que ahora el bebé no nacerá retardado así que… eh… ¿sorpresa?"

Una Lisa molesta mira feamente a la joven deportista, mientras Lincoln vuelve a desmayarse en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
